Polycarbonate is a high-performance plastic with good impact strength (ductility). However, polycarbonate often has relatively limited flow properties, which is needed in the manufacture of thin walled articles. Medium to high flow polycarbonate grades suffer from the fact that the low temperature ductility is sacrificed for a better flow. Furthermore, polycarbonate compositions often require the use of flame-retardants to find successful use in the manufacture of a variety of articles and components.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for high flow polycarbonate compositions and articles made from them that are transparent and flame retardant to levels acceptable by industry and in particular for thin-walled 25,000 poise applications, e.g. molded articles with 1.5 mm thickness.